


The way to forgiveness

by JadedBlade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Swanqueen in future, mentions of outlawqueen, might make hook a stupid face, most likely an overload of puns, smut unknown maybe later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedBlade/pseuds/JadedBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Emma brought Marian back, ruined Reginas relationship with Robin, kissed Hook, but now regrets it, needs help so she goes to Ruby, does not know how to get Regina to like her again, ugh... I am terrible at this so MURT! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fan fic ever, so be kind, I would love reveiws that tell me what I could do better, and well if you read this, I hope you like it!

The sun creeped in through the window and woke her up from her slumber. Emma had had a restless night trying to figure out how she could set things right. Just two days ago, she had ruined one of the most important relationships in her life, by being the hero. She did not regret what she had done, but she wished that in the end it would not have hurt Regina.  
Ever since Neverland, she and Regina had been becoming friends, but her bringing back Marian had ruined that. As these thoughts whirled around in her head, Emma started to get ready for her day. The thought of maybe seeing Regina made her perk up slightly as she wondered what to wear for the day, eventually she decided on her usual jeans, shirt and red leather jacket.  
Once she was dressed, she went outside and headed for Granny's for coffee and a bearclaw. As soon as she entered, Ruby greeted her with " The usual, I'm guessing?" As she passed a large coffee and a donut over to her usual seat.  
"You always know what I need Rubes, thanks." Emma said as she sat down, "I need help, what should I do to make it up to Regina?"  
"Hey, it is not your fault Emma, you were doing the right thing," Ruby insisted, " You saved Marian's life!" 

"I know, I know, but I hurt Regina, and took away her happy ending with Robin. God knows that he didn't deserve her, but she was happy and now she isn't and it is because of what I did."

Ruby considered that for a moment, as she wiped down the counter. "You're right," she eventually said, "how about we talk about this tonight over some drinks with MM and Belle?"

Emma was puzzled and asked "What, why them? Can't it just be you?"

"Nah, I need help with this one, I mean Regina is hard to please and Snow knows her pretty well, and Belle? She is useful cause she has experience with difficult relationships. If you can have a good relationship with the dark one of all people, you can give dating advice for the Evil Queen."

"Ruby it's not like that! We are just friends!"

"Yeah right, and I am just an innocent waitress, just friends, my ass."

"Whatever, think what you want," Emma huffed as she finished her breakfast." I gotta go Rubes, but see you tonight, bring alcohol, it will be needed."

As Emma started to leave the dinner, Ruby waved a goodbye to her as went to go get an order. Emma justed wanted to get to work and brood about life alone, but as fate would have it, Hook came running up to her as she was leaving Granny's.  
"Swan, wait up, we need to talk!"

Emma looked up and saw hook running towards her, she knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. But she still dreaded the conversation that was comng. After the whole going back in time thing, she had kissed hook, but she did not feel the same way as him. It would not be fair to him if she let this go on, there was no doubt that she found him attractive, but it did not feel right to her. So she resolved to let him down easy, and to try to be nice about it. Emma really liked Hook, but as a friend not a lover, so she slowed down to let him catch up.

"Good Morning Swan, I have been trying to call you, but you never answer, whats a pirate to do for your company, love?"

"Hook, we need to talk," Emma swallowed nervously, "that kiss should never have happened, I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?"

Emma looked at Hook, he looked confused at what she was trying to say, so she tried to explain, "I don't want to be in a relationship right now, and we just aren't right for each other."

He stared at her with an incredulous look on his face for a minute, but he quickly recovered and said with a knowing look. "Ahhh.... I see, you want me to fight for you, this is a test of the strength of my feelings for you!"

"What!" She had no idea how he came to that conclusion, but she needed to clear this up quickly. "No, Hook that's wrong I am really trying to break up with you here!" But he would not take no for an answer and continued with "Don't worry Swan, I will convince you of my love," as he started to run off in a frenzy and shouted over his shoulder "I will not fail you!"

Emma stood there frozen for a brief moment, but she shook it off and continued off to work, wondering why fate couldn't make her life easy for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be girls night, and it will have Regina in it, Thanks for reading, and please review, see you guys! :)


End file.
